Misao's Curse?
by Viaotic
Summary: (Laserhinki) (Jovanthony) Lasercorn is requested to play a game on his channel, but this game doesn't fit in with his usual games. When one fan goes to the trouble to send him a download link, he decides to give it a shot. Will this prove to be a bad idea on his part? And what's up with Joven? Is there a reason for his foul mood? Can a certain Youtuber help life his spirits?
1. They'll Find Out Eventually

Misao's Curse..?

"Are you sure about this, David?" Sohinki asks, his head laying in his boyfriend's lap.

"Babe, we've been together for two weeks now. They're gonna find out eventually, so wouldn't it be better for them to find out the right way?" Lasercorn asks in reply, reaching down to affectionately stoke Sohinki's cheek.

Sohinki purrs at the affection, causing Lasercorn to chuckle at his boyfriend's adorableness. For the past two weeks, the two men have been dating in secret. Anyone who pays attention during Gamebangs will notice the two passing secret glances to one another, and even on occasion holding hands when they think no one will notice. Recently, their actions have been becoming less and less discrete; Joven is the only one who hasn't come out and said anything about it, but the couple know he's noticed just as much as the others have.

Sohinki sighs as he responds, "I know, but it doesn't make me feel any less scared."

"Scared? Matt, they're our friends. They won't hurt us or anything. Besides, if any one of them try laying a finger on you I'll kill them on the spot." Lasercorn says in an attempt to assure his boyfriend.

Sohinki giggles as he lazily reaches a hand toward Lasercorn's face, lightly caressing the small stubble on his chin. Lasercorn smiles as he removes Sohinki's hand from his face, holding it gently in his own before raising it to his lips to gently kiss the back of his hand. Sohinki blushes as he stares up at Lasercorn who is smiling like an idiot. Lasercorn rests a hand on the back of Sohinki's head, gently pushing up so his head is no longer resting in his lap. The taller then leans down toward his boyfriend, their lips just a mere inch away from each other. Licking his lips, he knows how much it gets to Sohinki, he stares into his boyfriend's beautiful brown eyes before eliminating the space between them. Sohinki's eyes flutter closed as he melts into the kiss. Snickers and cat-calls force them back to reality. Breaking the kiss, Sohinki's face is practically on fire as he stares wide-eyed at his friends who are standing in front of the couch. Lasercorn is basically unaffected, simply staring up at his friends.

"So, I'm guessing this is what you wanted to tell us." Anthony says, winking at Lasercorn.

"Yep. I managed to score with this hot piece of ass." Lasercorn replies, smirking down at Sohinki.

"David! Don't say it like that!" Sohinki exclaims, burying his face in Lasercorn's lap.

"You say that as you bury your face in his crotch." Mari teases, smirking at Sohinki despite the fact that he can't see it.

"Shut up!" Sohinki retorts, his voice muffled by Lasercorn's jeans.

"Wait, so you've been cheating on me this whole time?!" Ian exclaims, mock sadness in his voice.

"I just couldn't resist him. I guess Iancorn is no more." David solemnly replies, trying so hard not to laugh and ruin the joke.

"Nooooooo! Whyyyyyy?!" Ian falls to his knees, being his usual overdramatic self.

Everyone laughs, even Sohinki who still refuses to remove himself from Lasercorn's lap, almost ruining Ian's act. Lasercorn smiles down at his boyfriend, ruffling his hair playfully. Sohinki raises a hand to attempt to swat Lasercorn's away, but fails epically due to the fact that he can't see what he's doing. Chuckling, Lasercorn grabs Sohinki's hand and kisses its palm. Mari fangirls at the adorableness while Ian and Anthony laugh. Once Sohinki's hand is released, he sits up on the couch only to notice Joven frowning at him. As puzzled as he is, he decides to just let it go for now.

"Well, what do you say we do a Gamebang since we're all here?" Ian asks, staring at his friends as they all nod in approval.

"Could we not tell the fans about us yet?" Sohinki asks in a quiet voice.

"Sure." Mari replies, smiling to assure Sohinki his secret is safe.

"What should we play?" Anthony asks.

"I'm sure we have something somewhere. Let's go look around." Ian suggests as he heads toward his office.

Mari follows suit, thinking she has something interesting in her office. Anthony leaves soon after Mari with Joven following close behind him. Before he's out of sight, Joven shoots a glare Sohinki's way. Lasercorn notices, and glares at Joven's back as he goes to stand up. Sohinki grabs onto his arm, making Lasercorn stare down at him in confusion.

"Leave it alone, David. It's not worth fighting over." Sohinki says in an attempt to reason with Lasercorn.

"He doesn't say anything at all, and then he glares at you for no good reason. How I am supposed to leave that alone?" Lasercorn retorts, glaring daggers at the space Joven once occupied.

"He probably just got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. It probably has nothing to do with us. Please don't pick a fight." Sohinki begs, staring up into his boyfriend's eyes.

Lasercorn sighs and sits down beside Sohinki. The last thing he wants to do is upset his boyfriend, especially since he was so nervous today. Still, he feels a wave of anger wash over him at the thought of Joven doing something to Sohinki. What has Sohinki ever done to him? Sensing his boyfriend's anger, Sohinki sits himself on Lasercorn's lap and wraps his arms around his midsection. Sohinki can feel Lasercorn calm down as he rests his head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat pounding in his chest. Lasercorn smiles as he wraps an arm around Sohinki's waist.

"Don't worry about him, David. Besides, you'd kill him on the spot if he tried to lay a finger on me." Sohinki mumbles into his chest.

"Damn right I will." Lasercorn replies, unintentionally tightening his grip on the smaller male.

Lasercorn uses his free hand to ruffle his boyfriend's hair. For the second time today, Sohinki purrs at his boyfriend's affection.

"You're adorable." Lasercorn says, smiling down at his boyfriend.

"Shut up." Sohinki mumbles, intoxicated by the warmth that is Lasercorn.

The rest of the Smosh Games crew returns to find Lasercorn cuddling with a sleeping Sohinki. Mari inwardly fangirls at the sight while Ian and Anthony fight back their perverted jokes. Joven remains outwardly neutral to the sight before him. Well, aside from the frown he's shooting at the sleeping Sohinki. Again, Lasercorn senses a disturbance in the air and looks to Joven. The only thing holding Lasercorn back from punching Joven square in the jaw is the fact that he doesn't wanna disturb Sohinki.


	2. Mario & Pizza

It's been two weeks since Lasercorn and Sohinki came out to their friends, and for the most part they couldn't be happier. They don't have to hide their relationship anymore, and their friends are so accepting. Well, most of them are.

"I'm in the mood for pizza. Any objections?" Ian asks from his spot on the couch.

"At this point, anything sounds good." Wes replies, laughing as Flitz completely murders some guy in Shark Attack 2.

"I second that." Anthony announces as he enters the room, Wii remote in hand.

"I'm down with that. Anyone wanna play Mario Party 10?" Lasercorn asks, holding up the game as well as a Wii remote of his own.

"Pizza sounds good to me, and I'll play." Sohinki replies, swiftly taking the remote from Lasercorn's grasp.

"Hey! Get your own!" Lasercorn laughs, nearly tackling Sohinki trying to get his remote back.

"I like this one, though." Sohinki pouts, looking up at his boyfriend with puppy dog eyes.

"You're too cute for your own good. Fine, I'll go get another one." Lasercorn surrenders to his boyfriend's cuteness, rising from his spot on the couch to find himself another remote.

Smirking victoriously, Sohinki high fives Ian who is seated next to him. Anthony soon joins the two on the couch, taking the end next to Ian.

"Hey, what would've happened if I had sat down next to you, Matt? Would David had killed me or what?" Anthony asks, laughing at his own joke.

"Probably." Sohinki replies, laughing along with him.

As Sohinki replies, he gets an eerie feeling that someone is watching him. He turns around to see Joven glaring at him from beside Mari, who is too busy checking her phone to notice Joven. Joven's been acting this way ever since the couple came out; glaring at Sohinki whenever he thought he could get away with it. At first Sohinki dismissed it as Joven having his own personal issues, but he's just fine when dealing with anyone other than Sohinki; he's even pretty decent dealing with Lasercorn. Hoping he didn't do anything to upset his friend, Sohinki returns his attention to the two men sitting on the couch with him.

"You playing too, Ian?" Anthony asks his friend just as Sohinki returns to reality.

"Why not. I guess I'll play. Yo Flitz! Remote me!" Ian exclaims, grunting in pain as a remote collides with his stomach.

Eventually, Lasercorn returns with another remote. He turns on the Wii U and inserts Mario Party 10 into the disk slot before taking a seat next to Sohinki.

"What took you so long?" Sohinki asks, genuinely curious as to why it took him so long to get a Wii remote.

"Sorry. My phone kept going off. One of my subscribers suggested I play this game Misao, and now everyone wants me to play it." Lasercorn replies as he selects Mario Party from the title screen.

"Misao? That's a horror game, isn't it? Ooh, pick that one! It looks the coolest!" Anthony exclaims, fist pumping as Lasercorn selects the Bowser Castle stage.

"Yeah. Some dead girl curses a school and you have to appease her or something." Ian explains, shrugging as he picks his character.

"I wonder why they want you to play a single player horror game. That's definitely not your usual style." Sohinki thinks aloud, immediately picking Yoshi before Ian can steal him.

"Damn it, Sohinki! Fine, I guess I'll be Luigi." Ian grumbles as the others laugh.

"Maybe they just wanna see you do something other than shoot things in the balls." Anthony jokes, laughing as Lasercorn rolls his eyes.

"I'll get ball jokes in somehow, just you wait!" Lasercorn cries out, accepting the unspoken challenge.

"So you're gonna play it?" Sohinki asks as the four roll dice to determine their roll order.

"Yes! I'm first!" Ian cheers as Anthony playfully slaps him.

"Dang, I'm last." Sohinki pouts, smiling as Lasercorn pats him on the head.

"I dunno yet. It's not really my kind of game, but my fans really want me to play it…" Lasercorn trails off as the game starts.

"Well that decision can wait. Let's play some Mario Party!" Ian exclaims as he smacks the dice block above his head.

 **(** **Zhe Time Skip)**

Driving home after a fun-filled day of Mario Party and pizza, Lasercorn smiles at a snoozing Sohinki in the passenger seat. His arms are crossed sloppily across his chest, his head is lowered slightly as his hair almost covers his eyes, and his chest slowly rises and falls with every gentle breath he takes. Lasercorn marvels at his sleeping boyfriend for a minute before returning his eyes to the surprisingly empty street.

'How did I get so lucky? I managed to score with the cutest, smartest, most caring guy on the planet.'

Thoughts like this often find themselves running through Lasercorn's head. He knows he isn't a bad guy or anything, but he still doesn't see himself as worthy of a treasure like Sohinki. People like Sohinki are hard to find and even harder to get, but for whatever reason Sohinki chose him.

'I sure as hell aren't gonna give him up so easily.'

Finally, Lasercorn parks in the driveway of his one-story home. It isn't the best looking house on the block, but it isn't a dump by any means; it's just a cozy little house jammed between other cozy little houses. Lasercorn rises from the driver's seat and exits his car, shutting the door as gently as possible. He then walks over to the passenger side, opens the door, and lifts Sohinki up in his arms as to not wake the sleeping male. Locking his car doors, Lasercorn walks up to his doorstep. As he's walking, he can't help but smile down at the sleeping man in his arms.

'I'm never letting go.'

Lasercorn manages to unlock the front door and take off his and Sohinki's shoes. He then walks by the living room before opening the door to his bedroom. Deciding to be a good boyfriend, Lasercorn lays Sohinki down in his bed. Covering him with a warm blanket, Lasercorn is about to leave when he feels a sudden pressure on his hand. Looking down, he sees Sohinki's hand has latched onto his rather tightly. Well, as tightly as one can while asleep, anyway. Getting the message, Lasercorn smiles as he gets into bed next to Sohinki. Almost immediately, Sohinki snuggles into the warmth that is Lasercorn. Chuckling, Lasercorn wraps his arms around the sleeping male. Planting a gentle kiss on his forehead, Lasercorn slowly drifts off to sleep.


	3. Manly Wrath

Sohinki wakes up to the sound of Lasercorn snoring rather loudly. Once his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room, he smiles into his boyfriend's chest. As comfortable as he is right now, Sohinki still has no idea why he's at Lasercorn's house instead of his own. Thinking back to yesterday Sohinki remembers playing Mario Party 10, and losing horribly, with Ian, Anthony, and Lasercorn before scarfing down at least ten pieces of pizza in under five minutes. Surprisingly he was able to hold it all down as he got in Lasercorn's car around nighttime. Sohinki blushes as he comes to realize why he's here.

'David must have let me stay at his place for the night. I don't remember walking in, though. Wait… Did he carry me into his house? Why would he do that instead of just waking me up?'

Before he can think it through any further, he feels a warm breath on his neck.

"Morning, babe. Looking adorable as always, I see." Lasercorn flirts, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Sohinki giggles as Lasercorn's stubble rubs against his cheek. Lasercorn smirks, grabbing Sohinki by the shoulders and dragging him down onto the bed. Confused by his boyfriend's actions, he's too busy staring up at him to realize that Lasercorn had removed one of his hands form his shoulder to pull up his shirt a bit. Lasercorn then leans down towards Sohinki's stomach, that smirk never leaving his face. Before he can ask what Lasercorn's doing, he gasps and starts squirming in Lasercorn's grasp. Eyes screwed shut, he can only hope that Lasercorn gets bored of this soon. Currently, Lasercorn is kissing and licking the area near his boyfriend's ridiculously sensitive belly button, making sure his stubble gently rubs at the surface. Unable to hold back any longer, Sohinki laughs like a madman.

"Da-David! Knock it off!" Sohinki orders in-between laughs.

"Why would I? Your laugh is so adorable." Lasercorn replies as he switches out his mouth for his fingers.

With three fingers gently stroking the sensitive surface, Sohinki is thrown in a mess of near hysteria.

"David! Stop! Ple-e-ease!" Sohinki begs, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Reluctantly, Lasercorn stops his assault. Staring at a panting Sohinki, Lasercorn can't help but chuckle. Sohinki glares up at Lasercorn, arms crossed over his chest in faux anger. Lasercorn lays himself down next to Sohinki, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Come on, Matty. How am I supposed to control myself when you're so cute?" Lasercorn says, pulling Sohinki against his chest.

Sohinki sighs as he melts in Lasercorn's arms, "You're lucky this time, David."

"I always am." Lasercorn replies, winking at his boyfriend before getting out of bed.

Within a minute Sohinki hears water running, a sign that Lasercorn won't be out of the bathroom for at least fifteen minutes. An idea pops into his head, and he smiles as he nearly jumps out of bed. Once he reaches the kitchen, he searches the cupboards for his required items: a frying pan, some cooking spray, some plates, a bowl, and some pancake batter. Placing the items on the table at random, he then yanks open the refrigerator door for the actual ingredients. Sohinki spends anywhere between five and ten minutes cooking pancakes as repayment for Lasercorn being so nice. He tries ridiculously hard to stack the pancakes in an even pile on a plate before setting said plate on the living room table along with some syrup, two other plates, and the silverware he completely forgot about until the food was actually done. Smiling at a job well done, Sohinki is about to do the dishes when he hears a knock at the door.

'Who would come by here at eight in the morning?' Sohinki wonders as he approaches the front door.

Sohinki opens the door to find Joven standing outside. While his face is one of friendly confusion, Joven's shifts from a smile to a blank expression.

"Oh. Hey, Joven." Sohinki greets his friend with a smile, even though deep down he has no idea if Joven's still mad at him for whatever is it he must've done.

Joven doesn't reply. Instead, he stares at Sohinki with that same blank expression. Originally, Joven had come to talk with Lasercorn about an idea for their next Gamebang. Obviously that isn't going to happen now. Now Joven has one of two options: leave now, or attempt to talk with Sohinki. The former being the better option to Joven, he is about to do just that when a voice halts his movements.

"Why do you hate me? What did I do wrong? Aren't we friends, Joven?" Sohinki cries out in a broken voice, fighting back tears.

Joven's heart practically breaks at the sight. He'd never meant to make Sohinki feel this way. No matter what happens, he could never hate Sohinki. There are just some things better left unsaid, and Joven intends to leave them that way. His guilt getting the better of him, Joven reaches out and wraps his arms around Sohinki, pulling him close. Sohinki returns the embrace, crying into his friend's chest.

"Why? What did I do wrong? I'll do whatever I can to fix it! Just tell me what to do! I miss hanging out with you, Joven!" Sohinki says in-between sobs.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's me." Joven replies, patting Sohinki's back in what he hopes is a comforting gesture.

"Then why have you been acting like this?" Sohinki asks as his tears finally die down.

"I-I can't answer that." Joven says, looking away.

Removing himself from Joven's grasp, he looks up at him as he replies, "Why not?"

"I just can't. It would cause more trouble than anything." Joven explains, still refusing to look at his friend.

"Please? Josh…" Sohinki trails off, the desperation in his voice only getting more and more obvious.

Something in Joven snapped as Sohinki said his name like that; so desperately… Unable to hold back, Joven grabs Sohinki's wrist and pulls him in for a kiss. The kiss is short lived, leaving Sohinki left to stare wide-eyed at his friend. With the truth now out in the open, the two men are left with nothing to do other than stare awkwardly at one another.

Sohinki is the one to break the silence, "Josh, I-I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same. I like David. I-"

Joven's hands ball up into fists at his sides, "Of course. I'll never be able to compete with him, will I?"

"I-I'm sorry! I just-" Sohinki doesn't have the chance to finish his sentence as Joven suddenly lunges at him, pinning him to the carpet below.

"He's always been your favorite, ever since we first met! I was the first one to reach out to you, I was there to comfort you when that one girl completely destroyed you, but of course you choose him over me! I thought I had a chance to win you over, but no!" Joven's words are like arrows, piercing through Sohinki as if he were merely a scrap of paper.

"Joven, stop! You're hurting me!" Sohinki pleads as the grip on his wrists gets tighter and tighter.

"You've been hurting me for weeks!" Joven retaliates, tightening his already hard grip.

Sohinki cries out in pain, tears once again falling from his eyes as Joven just stares down at him. This time, the tears have no effect on Joven. All he can feel is pure rage.

"Get off me! Please, Joven!" Sohinki once again tries to plead with Joven.

As if his body were acting on its own, Joven leans down and places another kiss on Sohinki's lips. Sohinki squirms in an attempt to get out of Joven's grasp, but to no avail. Joven's tongue runs over Sohinki's lower lip, trying to coax him into parting his lips. Sohinki refuses, completely horrified by Joven's actions. Angry with this act of defiance, Joven digs his nails into Sohinki's side. Sohinki cries out, and Joven takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Sohinki's mouth. Tears pouring from his eyes, Sohinki can only hope for a miracle.

"Hey babe, are you ok? I heard screa- What the fuck?!" Lasercorn screams, seeing Sohinki crying underneath a seemingly horny Joven.

Joven's hand is up Sohinki's shirt, trailing upwards but stopped halfway up as he is forcefully pulled off of Sohinki and thrown into the doorway. Groaning in pain, Joven looks up and pales as he sees a highly pissed off Lasercorn standing beside the crying Sohinki. Seeing the fire in Lasercorn's eyes, Joven knows that he's fucked with a capital F. Fists balled up at his sides, a scowl adorning his usually happy features, Lasercorn glares down at the offender.

"Why the hell did you do that to him?!" Lasercorn screams, venom in every syllable.

"I-I-I-" As if returning to normal, Joven rises to his feet only to stare down at a horrified Sohinki.

Realizing what he has just done, his eyes get wide as he stares at the fuming Lasercorn.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I got so angry, I couldn't control myself anymore! I just, I just, I-" Joven attempts to apologize, only to have Lasercorn cut him off.

"Get out."

"Huh?" Joven replies, not sure he heard him right.

"Get the hell out of my house, and stay away from Matt." Lasercorn orders, glaring daggers at the panicked man in his doorway.

"David, I-"

"If you ever show your face around my home again, and if you dare try anything funny with Matt again, I swear I will end you. Now go. Leave." Lasercorn threatens in a low voice, eyes never leaving Joven's.

Now in tears, Joven books it to his car before driving off, surprisingly not hitting anything along the way. Breathing ragged, Lasercorn slams the door shut. Rage courses through his bloodstream, tempting him to drive after Joven and beat the living shit out of him. One look at his sobbing boyfriend pushes those thoughts far from his mind. Sohinki lay curled up in a ball, hands covering his eyes as his body trembles. Lasercorn rushes to his side and lays down in front of him, pulling the smaller male close to him. Sohinki immediately wraps his arms around Lasercorn, sobbing into his boyfriend's chest instead of his own hands. Lasercorn returns the embrace, resting his head atop of Sohinki's.

"Shh. It's ok. He's gone now. He won't ever hurt you again; I won't let him. I promise." Lasercorn reaches one hand upwards to pet Sohinki's head.

Sohinki doesn't reply, but his tears gradually come to a halt. Smiling at the accomplishment, Lasercorn continues to affectionately pet his boyfriend's soft hair. Eventually a silence overcomes the two as they lay on the carpet in each other's arms. Sohinki giggles suddenly, confusing Lasercorn.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Those pancakes are probably cold by now." Sohinki says, smiling up at Lasercorn.

Chuckling, Lasercorn smiles back at him, "I can heat them up if you want. Hungry?"

"Yeah." Sohinki replies, stomach growling in agreement.

Laughing, Lasercorn rises to his feet to fetch the pancakes. Sohinki slowly gets up as Lasercorn makes his way into the kitchen to heat up their breakfast. Sohinki takes a seat on the couch and turns on the TV, channel surfing to find something that will keep his boyfriend entertained throughout breakfast. He settles on some shark documentary, remembering the time Lasercorn fought sharks in Shark Attack 2, as Lasercorn returns with their food. Stacking their plates high, the two eat their meal in peace as they watch a Great White nearly disembowel some idiot in one of those underwater cages.


	4. Painful Memory

Driving to Smosh HQ, Lasercorn focuses his eyes on the road as Sohinki scrolls through the comments on Lasercorn's channel. On occasion, Lasercorn will see Sohinki roll his eyes or hear him giggle at the comments his fans leave him out the corner of his eye. Smiling at his boyfriend's cuteness, Lasercorn slowly steps on the brake as the couple approach a four-way intersection. A frown makes its way onto Sohinki's face, worrying Lasercorn a bit.

"Something wrong?" Lasercorn asks, wondering if another fangirl has gone a bit too far with a post again.

"I'm just confused. It seems like they're desperate for you to play Misao. One fan even left you a download link." Sohinki replies, his words coming out slowly as he tries to wrap his head around the Misao situation.

"Really?" Lasercorn asks, removing his foot from the brake as the light turns green.

"Yeah. I just don't get it. Horror games aren't your thing, so why Misao?" Sohinki asks, still scrolling through Lasercorn's comment section.

"I dunno. Maybe they want to see me try out a horror game. Everyone seems to love watching random strangers freak out at stupid jumpscares." Lasercorn suggests as they finally reach the Smosh HQ parking lot.

"I guess you're right." Sohinki sighs, opening the passenger door.

"You know I'm right." Lasercorn smiles as he removes the key from the ignition before getting out of his car.

The two males then head toward the entrance. Once Sohinki is in reach, Lasercorn reaches out to firmly grasp Sohinki's hand in his own. Blushing slightly, Sohinki intertwines their fingers as a smile breaks out on his face. Entering HQ, Lasercorn and Sohinki head to their little cubicles which are, ironically, not that far away from the other's. Instead of heading to his own, however, Sohinki decides to follow Lasercorn. As Lasercorn sits down in his chair, Sohinki stands behind it and rests his arms on the chair's back. Lasercorn can't help but smirk as his boyfriend's arms are just barely touching the back of his neck.

"Want something, babe?" Lasercorn asks.

Sohinki, hearing the smirk in Lasercorn's voice, replies in a teasing voice, "What do you think?"

"Why don't you come here then?" Lasercorn challenges, his smirk widening.

Giving in to his boyfriend's demand, Sohinki removes his arms from the chair as he approaches Lasercorn. He has barely taken two steps when a hand grabs at his wrist, forcing him down onto Lasercorn's lap. Before Lasercorn can make another move, Sohinki shifts on his lap so the two are facing each other. Wrapping his legs around Lasercorn's midsection, he can't help but blush as Lasercorn smirks down at him.

"Where did that sudden confidence of yours go?" Lasercorn taunts playfully as he leans in, leaving their lips a mere inch apart.

"What can I say? It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing." Sohinki replies, rubbing the back of his neck while laughing awkwardly.

Smirk still in place, Lasercorn whispers low in Sohinki's ear, "Good. It's cute when you're all nervous."

Before Sohinki can retort, Lasercorn eliminates the space between them, placing a gentle yet passionate kiss on his soft lips. Sohinki responds immediately, kissing back as his arms wrap around Lasercorn's neck. Lasercorn trails a hand up Sohinki's back, smirking against the shorter man's lips as he moans into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Sohinki stares into Lasercorn's now lust-clouded eyes. The feeling overpowers Lasercorn as he trails kisses down Sohinki's neck and jawline, occasionally nipping at the skin. Unable to hold back his moans, Sohinki finds that his hands have moved and are now gripping tightly to Lasercorn's shoulders. Never having gone this far with anyone before, Sohinki is overwhelmed as fear and pleasure battle it out inside of him.

Intoxicated by the sounds his boyfriend is making, Lasercorn slips his free hand inside Sohinki's shirt. He just barely begins exploring the newfound territory when the chair the couple occupies suddenly falls to the floor. Lasercorn groans in pain before noticing Sohinki is no longer with him. Puzzled, Lasercorn scans the room for any sign of his boyfriend's whereabouts. It doesn't take long for Lasercorn to find Sohinki curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, shaking like a leaf. A feeling of intense concern consumes Lasercorn as he rushes toward Sohinki. Sitting on his knees with Sohinki's back to him, Lasercorn places a gentle hand on his side.

"Matt, what happened? I thought you were enjoying it. Did I do something wrong?" Lasercorn asks in what he hopes is a soft tone.

Sniffling, Sohinki replies, "I was. Until your hand… Moved…"

At first, Lasercorn is confused.

"What are you-" It hits him.

Joven.

Sohinki speaks up as the realization his Lasercorn, "I-I don't want to think about that."

Lasercorn remains silent, staring down at Sohinki who still hasn't stopped trembling. He remembers walking in on Joven fiercely making out with a horrified, unwilling, defenseless Sohinki. Guilt consumes his entire being.

'How could I have been so stupid?! His best friend tried to rape him yesterday, and then I had to go and do the very thing that has him traumatized! I'm a terrible boyfriend…'

As if Lasercorn doesn't feel bad enough, he hears Sohinki sniffling in his curled up form. Desperate to fix his mistake, Lasercorn removes his hand from Sohinki's side only to replace it onto his soft hair.

"I'm so sorry, Matt. I wasn't thinking. I just got so lost in the moment, I completely forgot about… That. I should've been way more considerate."

"I-It's ok, David. I-" Sohinki is about to forgive Lasercorn when he is suddenly cut off.

"No, it's not ok. Nothing about that was ok. Doing what I did makes me no better than Joven. If you wouldn't have done something I would've kept going." Lasercorn says, getting angrier with himself as the conversation continues.

"But you even said you were lost in the moment. You didn't remem-" Once again, Sohinki is cut off.

"I should've! What kind of boyfriend forgets about something that important, and then goes and does what I did?! A bad one!" Lasercorn exclaims, the hand on Sohinki's head unconsciously tightening its grip, pulling tightly on dark brown locks.

Sohinki cries out in pain as he replies, "David, stop! That hurts!"

Immediately, Lasercorn removes his hand. Not knowing what else to do, Lasercorn hangs his head in defeat. An uncomfortable silence passes over the two, neither one sure what a good course of action is in this situation. Sohinki sighs as he rolls over to face Lasercorn, lightly bumping into his knee as he comes to a stop. Head already cast downward, Lasercorn stares as Sohinki moves to rest his head on Lasercorn's knees.

Looking up, Sohinki says, "Please don't feel too bad about this, David. The only reason you kept going was because I was enjoying it, every second of it, before… Well, you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I don't want you to think I hate you, fear you, or anything like that. I just need some time to… Forget."

Lasercorn sighs, "I know. I just hate when I hurt you. You mean a lot to me, and I just… I just…"

Smiling, Sohinki sits up. Even as Sohinki is now at eye level with Lasercorn, he refuses to lift his head to look at his boyfriend. Slightly annoyed with this, Sohinki grabs Lasercorn's face gently in his hands and forces his head up. Trapped, Lasercorn has no choice but to stare into his boyfriend's eyes. Surprisingly, Lasercorn doesn't see a hint of malice in Sohinki's eyes; only forgiveness.

"I know you never mean to hurt me, but that will happen from time to time. As long as you apologize, and mean it, I'll always forgive you no matter what it is you did." Lasercorn stares at Sohinki, wide-eyed, as a smile forms on his face.

"Damn, you're amazing. What did I ever do to deserve you?" Lasercorn asks, breaking free of Sohinki's grasp to rest his head in the crook of his neck.

"A lot more than you know." Sohinki replies, reaching a hand up to gently pet Lasercorn's spikey orange hair.

 **(Zhe Time Skip)**

Walking through the front doors of Smosh HQ, Joven sighs as he mentally relives the day before.

'I can't believe I actually did that to Matt. He's happy with David, I'm happy that they're happy together, so why would I let it get to me that badly? Sure, I kinda-sorta-ish like Matt, but I would never just lash out at him and do something so… Nasty.'

Returning home after Lasercorn had basically thrown him out the front door was a nightmare. Wes, being the kind-hearted soul he is, immediately noticed Joven's pain and practically demanded an explanation. As much as he hated lying to his roommate/friend, he didn't want to talk about it at the time. Joven somehow managed to convince Wes that he hit an animal on his way home and felt absolutely terrible about it. Wes did his best to comfort Joven, telling him the cliché "it's not your fault", and lucky for Joven his acting skills paid off. Joven asked Wes to be left alone for the rest of the night, and of course Wes did just that.

'What am I gonna do..?' Joven thinks to himself, running his fingers through his messy, black hair.

As his thoughts swarm around in his mind, he fails to realize that he's walked halfway down the hall until a familiar voice calls out to him from the door he had previously entered. Stopping, he turns slightly and sees Anthony rushing towards him. Smiling at his friend, he waits for him to catch up.

"Didn't expect to run into you, Joven. I don't usually see you until we're in the game room. You're either really late or I'm really early." Anthony teases, smirking playfully down at Joven.

"I'm definitely late." Joven replies, intending to sound casual but instead coming off as emotionless.

Anthony notices this, "Is everything alright?"

Joven sighs as he realizes he's been caught.

'Should I lie to him? No, that's a bad idea. He usually finds out the truth one way or another, and then gets mad at you for lying to him in the first place. I guess talking about this with someone wouldn't hurt. Plus, I trust Anthony.' After thinking it over, Joven decides to come clean.

"Yesterday, I did… Something I really regret." Joven starts, rubbing the back of his neck as he contemplates just how to phrase this.

"What did you do? Um, if you don't mind me asking." Anthony asks, wondering what on Earth Joven did that's bothering him so badly.

"You know how I have a small crush on Matt, right?" Joven asks, refusing to meet Anthony's eye.

"Yeah." Anthony shortly replies.

"Well, I went over to David's house to talk about a Gamebang idea I had. Apparently Matt had spent the night, and he answered the door instead of David. I didn't know what to do. I was about to leave when Matt started crying. He was upset that I didn't hang out with him anymore, and thought I hated him. I felt so bad. I couldn't just leave him like that. I hugged him, and told him I couldn't ever hate him. Then I, well, I…" Joven trails off, unsure whether or not he wants to finish his story.

Anthony wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear any more. Once Sohinki was brought up, all Anthony could feel was jealousy. Anthony has been crushing on Joven for a little while now, and whenever Joven mentions Sohinki his heart pangs. Joven has crushed on Sohinki for at least a year only to have Sohinki reject him for Lasercorn. In Anthony's mind Sohinki was a fool to choose Lasercorn over Joven. Lasercorn's a cool guy and all, but compared to Joven he's just another guy. Anthony wants Joven to move on to someone better, someone who would do anything and everything for him, but he knows what Joven's going through and knows it takes time to get over an unrequited love. Anthony only hopes that one day Joven will let his feelings for Sohinki go and fall for him instead.

Despite all that, Anthony's curiosity gets the better of him, "What?"

"…I threw myself at him." Joven says, eyes on the ground.

"…What?" Anthony asks when he finally recovers from shock, not believing what he's hearing.

"At first it was just a kiss; it's how I told him why I've been avoiding him. He got the message, and told me I'm just a friend and that he likes David. I got so mad, I don't know what came over me, and I tackled him to the floor. If David hadn't come in and thrown me off of him, I don't know what I would've done to him. I-I almost raped him, Anthony. I could've raped my best friend…" By the time Joven finished, he was in tears.

Anthony feels a pang in his heart, but not out of jealousy for Sohinki. He feels horrible that Sohinki had to go through that, almost being raped by someone he thought he could trust, and for the briefest moment he was mad at Joven for doing something so inhumane. That feeling quickly passes as he sees Joven sniffling out the corner of his eye. Joven feels horrible about what he did, that's obvious to anyone who actually looks at the guy, and Anthony feels that's punishment enough for anyone. The average rapist feels nothing but satisfaction after a "job well done." The fact that Joven is fighting the urge to ball his eyes out definitely tells Anthony he would never dream of doing what he did again.

Anthony wraps his arms around Joven, pulling him in close and letting him cry on his shirt. Joven's hands entwine into Anthony's shirt, gripping the material tightly. Joven cries it out for a good ten minutes, as Anthony rubs circles into his back in what he hopes to be a comforting way, before he can finally form a sentence longer than four words in length.

"What am I gonna do? I wanna apologize to Matt, but there's no way David will let me anywhere near him! I don't even know if I'd have the guts to face either one of them!" Joven freaks out, still clinging tightly to Anthony's shirt.

"What if I went with you? It might comfort David knowing someone's there to hold you back in case you snap again. Matt might even feel safer with me there. They know I don't tolerate bullshit, and wouldn't dare let you try anything like that." Anthony suggests, removing his hand from Joven's back.

"That might work, actually. Anthony, you're a genius!" Joven exclaims as he removes himself from Anthony's chest, only to wrap his arms around him a bear hug.

Blushing like mad, Anthony returns the embrace. Joven pulls away, smiling one of those smiles that make Anthony's heart melt.

"I hope they'll hear me out. Better yet, I hope they can forgive me for being so stupid." Joven says as he continues his walk to the main gaming room.

"I'm sure they will. They'll probably need some time, though." Anthony replies, following beside Joven.

As the two men are standing outside the door to their destination, Joven suddenly stops. Anthony is about to ask what's up when Joven says a thought aloud.

"If I can't have Matt as a boyfriend, I'll gladly accept being his best friend. If he still wants me, anyway."

Shocked and amazed by Joven's declaration, Anthony finds himself smiling as the duo enter the room.


	5. An Unusual Ending

"Hey guys! Welcome to Misao! Well, isn't she a hottie." Lasercorn laughs at his own joke, winking suggestively at the girl on the title screen.

When Sohinki had decided to leave Lasercorn to his own devices, the fiery haired man gave in to the demands of his fans. Using the download link one fan had supplied him, he successfully installed the game onto his computer.

"I honestly have no idea what to expect from this game. All I know is some dead girl, which I'm assuming is that hottie right there, goes crazy and kills some people. Let's get into it!" Lasercorn announces as he clicks the play button.

 **(With Sohinki)**

"Yeah, Blueser!" Sohinki cheers as his Bowser amiibo destroys its competition.

Sohinki had decided to play some Smash Brothers while he left Lasercorn to do whatever it is Lasercorns do when left alone. He can only assume that Lasercorn is playing Misao; his fans have been bugging him nonstop about it for at least a week now. Knowing Lasercorn, he's probably given in by now. Anyway, as Smash Bros. is boring without anyone to actually play it with, Sohinki decided to train his Bowser amiibo. The victory screen flashes, showing Blueser as the winner of the round.

"Yes!" Sohinki exclaims, fist pumping as Blueser does his winning pose.

"Nice work, Sohinki." A familiar voice says from somewhere behind him.

Smiling, he turns to face his friend.

"Hey, Anthony. Than-" Sohinki stops mid-sentence as he sees Joven standing beside Anthony.

After an awkward silence, tension immediately filling the spaces otherwise unoccupied, Joven sighs, "Matt, I need to talk to you."

 **(Back With Lasercorn)**

"How the heck am I supposed to do this?" Lasercorn asks himself, beginning to get frustrated.

Lasercorn has advanced pretty far in the game. He has almost all of Misao's body parts, but there's one he just can't find.

"I swear, I've been everywhere in this freaking school! Where else haven't I-" Lasercorn stops as he facepalms.

"Outside, duh! Now how do I get there..?" Lasercorn thinks aloud, entering every room he finds.

Upon entering one of the rooms, he notices an untouched vase resting on a table. Approaching the vase, he suddenly has three options: touch, do nothing, or destroy. No thinking necessary, Lasercorn selects "destroy." The vase cracks open, a small key falling onto the floor. Picking up said key, Lasercorn leaves the room.

"Ok, now what am I supposed to do? Well, find a door, obviously. But where..?" Lasercorn trails off, heading back to the second floor of the building.

Having no exact idea on what to do, he randomly heads north until he finds a door he thinks he's never seen before. Entering said door, Lasercorn is then followed by a ghost girl singing a creepy song.

"Ok, that's kinda creepy." Lasercorn announces to no one in particular as he suddenly approaches another door.

Using the key he found earlier, Lasercorn opens the new door. Thankfully the ghost girl didn't follow him into the unexplored area. Surrounded by a blockade, an exclamation appears above his character's head as he sees a fellow student laying in the road.

"Body part, here I come!" Lasercorn exclaims as he approaches the end of the blockade.

 **(Back With Sohinki, Anthony, and Joven)**

Frowning, Sohinki stares across the room at his friends. He had abandoned his seat on the couch once Joven had announced his desire to speak with him. At the time Sohinki thought Joven was gonna try convincing him to leave Lasercorn and be with him instead, but that wasn't at all what his friend wanted to say to him. The apology, while unexpected, was actually kinda nice. But…

"I dunno what to say, Joven. You really hurt me; in more ways than one." Sohinki says, uncertainty in his voice.

"I know I did, and I feel horrible about it. It's just, I've liked you for so long and-" Joven starts before being cut off by Sohinki.

"Don't use that excuse on me, Joven! Do you think the fact that you like me made it ok for you to do what you did?!" Sohinki fires at Joven, outraged with his excuse.

"I'm not saying that, Matt! Nothing can ever make what I did ok! I just want everything to be cool with us again!" Joven cries out in frustration.

"Do you expect me to be able to forgive you so easily? You could've raped me!" Sohinki retorts, glaring at Joven.

"Both of you knock it off! You're best friends for crying out loud!" Anthony exclaims, looking from one man to the next.

Joven sighs before speaking, "You're right, Anthony. Matt, I'm not trying to make up excuses or anything like that. What I did was wrong, I shouldn't have done it, and I know it's gonna take some time for you to be able to forgive me and put it behind you. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I did."

Sohinki sighs as he looks away from the two men standing before him, "I know you're sorry, Josh. I just can't put this behind me. Eventually I will and things can be cool between us again, but right now I just need some time."

Yet another silence passes through, the tension ever-present. Anthony, unable to handle seeing his friends in such depressed states, smiles as an idea comes to mind.

"Hey, let's play some Smash Bros! No recording, just smashing! What do you say?" Anthony asks, knowing how much the two love Smash Bros.

Sohinki looks up at his friends as the suggestion is thrown out there, and can't help but smile at Anthony's sudden outburst.

"Sure, why not." Joven smiles at Anthony as he replies, causing Anthony's heart to flutter in his chest.

"I guess I'm game." Sohinki says as he takes a seat on the couch.

Anthony heads toward the couch, taking a seat beside Sohinki. Joven soon follows, sitting on Anthony's other side. Controllers in hand, the three males pick their characters and begin beating the ever-living crap out of each other, laughing all the while.

 **(Back With Lasercorn)**

Lasercorn has just finished talking with the creepy bald guy, more confused now than ever.

"So wait, I have to kill someone now? Hmm… Well, the teacher dude abandoned her when she needed help, but Blondie cheated on her with that one bimbo. She was a nice bimbo though, so I guess she's cool." Lasercorn thinks aloud, his hands doing that one finger-pyramid thing villains love to do while plotting.

Lasercorn eventually comes to a decision, heading to the library. Passing by the creepy library lady, he approaches the sleeping Blondie.

"Sayonara, bitch!" Lasercorn exclaims as he bashes the guy's head in with the baseball bat.

"Well, that was exhausting. Time to head back to the sacrifice altar!" Lasercorn exclaims, heading back to Misao's scattered remains.

When he returns, the sacrifice goes on as planned. Misao even thanks him in the end.

"Aww, you're welcome." Lasercorn replies as a while flash appears on the screen.

"What? Oh, a flashback." Lasercorn says, watching the scene play out before his eyes.

The scene depicts Misao sitting in class when the pink haired bitch suddenly announces that Misao has a crush on Blondie. Blondie then says how he likes her too and asks her out. Of course she says yes, but things only get worse from there. A text Misao sent Blondie is put on the board for all to see, Misao is beat up by the pink bitch and her friends, Misao overhears Blondie flirting with the cool bimbo, and the poor girl is even raped by some random guy.

"Well, this got dark." Lasercorn says, feeling pretty bad for the dead girl.

Suddenly, the scene continues with Misao crying in the bathroom. The teacher guy enters, sees Misao crying, and brings her to his classroom. The two talk it out, Misao lies about her problems, and the teacher tries to comfort her. When Lasercorn thinks things can't possibly go wrong, the teacher makes things a bit uncomfortable.

"Wait, what?" Lasercorn asks himself, confused as a creepy music-like sound plays in the background.

The teacher is now standing behind Misao in a rather suggestive manner. Misao pushes the teacher away, running to a corner of the room. The teacher becomes angry as he approaches the girl, sputtering nonsense like "I thought you loved your teacher" and all that jazz. The screen goes dark for a moment as the teacher's form hides Misao from Lasercorn's view. As the screen brightens, the scene changes to the teacher dragging Misao back to the bathroom. He lays her down in the stall before removing a knife from his pocket. As the screen goes black for a final time, all that can be heard is the knife repeatedly stabbing itself into the girl's flesh. Not knowing how to react, Lasercorn simply stares at his computer screen in shock.

"Well, that was… Unexpected." Lasercorn says when he can finally form a proper sentence.

As the flashback fades, Lasercorn finds his character on the roof of the building with the teacher. His character freaks out, knowing the teacher saw the flashback as well. Trying to escape the teacher, his character says she won't tell anyone about this. Before she can get away, the teacher kills her. As expected, the screen goes black. Lasercorn is about to do an outro, even though he has no idea what a proper outro for this would even be, when bright red letters suddenly appear on his screen.

"Fool." Lasercorn reads aloud, wondering what this has to do with anything.

Before he can say another word, Lasercorn groans as he feels a sharp pain in the hand holding onto his computer mouse. Staring down at his hand, his eyes go wide as a black mist begins to move up his arm. Freaking out, Lasercorn flails his arm in an attempt to throw the strange mist off his arm. This, of course, does nothing as the mist reaches his neck before going down his shirt. He wails in agony as the mist forces its way inside his body through his chest. Falling from his chair, Lasercorn curls up into a ball as the pain quadruples.

 **(Back With Sohinki, Anthony, and Joven)**

The three friends were in the middle of a brawl when they heard a loud thud come from Lasercorn's office.

"David?" Sohinki asks, more to himself than anyone else, as he pauses the game and heads toward the office.

"Do you think he's ok?" Joven asks Anthony, a look of slight worry on his face.

"Yeah, I think he-" Anthony's cut off by a shrill scream coming from Lasercorn's office.

"Matt!" The two scream in unison, running toward the office.

"Matt! What's wrong? Is everything-" Joven isn't able to finish his sentence, too frightened by the sight before him.

Sohinki is in tears on the ground, sitting next to a convulsing Lasercorn with wide eyes. Incomprehensible sounds are coming from Lasercorn's throat, leaving the men in the doorway to wonder if he's trying to call out for help. Once the shock wears off, Anthony steps in.

"Joven, go call an ambulance! I'll stay here with Matt and David." Anthony orders as he rushes toward Sohinki and Lasercorn.

Joven doesn't hesitate as he pulls out his phone and dials 911.

"Come on, come on..! Hello? Yes! I need help! My friend could be dying or something!" Joven exclaims, practically screaming into the phone.

Anthony seats himself in front of Lasercorn's back. Grabbing onto his side, Anthony forces Lasercorn onto his back.

"Matt, grab onto his other arm! Keep him down." Anthony orders, trying not to make it sound harsh.

Matt nods as he grabs onto Lasercorn's other arm. Lasercorn struggles against their hold, causing the two to tighten their hold on him. Eventually, Lasercorn's body goes limp. The two men release their hold on their friend, staring down at his now still form. Unable to hold anything back, Sohinki covers his face with his hands as tears fall form his eyes. Just hearing his friend's sobs made Anthony feel horrible. Scooting closer to the frightened male, Anthony loosely wraps an arm around his shoulders. Sohinki barely notices the arm around him due to the trembling of his body.

"Alright. Thank you." Joven says as he hangs up the phone.

"What did they say?" Anthony asks, still lightly holding onto his sobbing friend.

"The lady on the phone said it sounds like he seized, but I don't think David's an epileptic. We've played some pretty trippy games before, and he's been completely fine... Anyway, she said an ambulance is on its way and should be here in about ten minutes or so. I'm gonna go wait by the door to lead them here." Joven says as he leaves his friends with a passed out Lasercorn.

Knowing he has to be strong for Sohinki's sake, Anthony pushes back all the fears and doubts that are entering his mind.

"He'll be alright, Matt. The doctors are gonna get a good look at him, and he'll be out in no time. Everything will be fine." Anthony says in an attempt to calm his friend.

Sohinki sniffles, "What if, what if something's wrong with him? What will we do?"

"Whatever the doctors tell us to do. You trust me, right?" Anthony asks, staring down at the fragile man.

"Yeah." Sohinki replies as he finally stops trembling.

"He'll be ok. Even if we find out he is an epileptic, we'll make sure he gets the right medication and that we do everything we can to prevent this from happening again." Anthony explains, assuring his friend.

"You're right. He'll be fine. Everything will be fine." Sohinki says, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

The two friends rise from their spots on the floor as they hear rushing footsteps approaching the office.


	6. The Hospital Visit

Slowly turning magazine pages, Sohinki's rapid pacing footsteps, the sound of his own beating heart; these are the only sounds reaching Anthony's ears as he sits beside Joven in a hospital waiting room. After many failed attempts of getting Sohinki to sit down, Anthony gave up and left the other male to roam aimlessly around the fairly large room. As calm as he would like to be in his current situation, he can't help but fidget in the cold, metal chair. Noticing his friend's restlessness, Joven turns his head toward Anthony. Wanting so badly to comfort his friend, Joven can only sigh in defeat as his words fail him. Turning his attention back to the blank wall opposite him, Joven hopes with all his might that Lasercorn will be alright.

"Mr. Padilla?" A feminine voice forces the two seated men back to reality.

A nurse appears before Anthony, ginger curls bouncing with every gentle step she takes. Her bright green eyes stare down at the two men with such brightness that Joven almost forgets just how upset he is. The radiance of her smile captivates Joven, compelling him to smile as well. This has no effect on Anthony whatsoever.

"Yeah? Is David ok?" Antohny asks, practically jumping out of his seat.

Joven forces himself to remain seated as negative thoughts begin contaminating his mind.

'What if she's here to tell us David's dead? What if he's in a coma and won't wake up? What if he has amnesia? What if, what if, what if..!'

"Mr. Moss is in stable condition. He's resting now, but the doctor said he should be up any minute." The nurse replies in a smooth voice, hoping to quell Anthony's worries.

"Thank goodness!" Anthony heaves a sigh of relief as Joven casually rises from his seat.

"Can we see him?" Joven asks, hoping to sound casual.

"Of course. Your friend would probably like to come, too. You know, the one pacing in the lobby hallway." The nurse giggles, pointing toward the ever-wandering Sohinki.

"You go on ahead, Ant. I'll get him." Joven says, heading toward his distressed friend as Anthony heads off with the nurse.

As he approaches Sohinki, he can practically feel the anxious fear emitting from his body. With his hands dug deep into his hair, Sohinki continues his aimless pacing as sweat drips down his forehead. Cautiously, Joven reaches a hand toward his friend's shoulder. Jumping at the sudden contact, Sohinki turns sharply toward a wide-eyed Joven.

"Uh, I was gonna go see David. Anthony just left with a nurse. Wanna come?" The words slowly and awkwardly leave Joven's lips.

Taking time to let his friend's words sink in, Sohinki can only nod in response. Joven grabs lightly onto Sohinki's wrist, fearful of letting Sohinki out of his sight for too long. Remembering that the nurse never did tell him what room Lasercorn is in, Joven groans as he's forced to search every room he finds for his two friends. After searching for what seems like an eternity to Joven, he finally finds Anthony seated next to a motionless Lasercorn. Sohinki freezes in the doorway, simply staring at the sight of his boyfriend resting so peacefully. As Joven attempts to move forward, he is halted by the frozen Sohinki. Deciding that Sohinki won't be going anywhere anytime soon, Joven releases his grip on the smaller male to approach Anthony and Lasercorn. The beeping of the heart monitor bounces off the walls of the enclosed area as the three friends stand silently.

"Did you get to talk with the doctor?" Joven asks Anthony who hasn't taken his eyes off Lasercorn.

"No, but the nurse did a quick check on his vitals. He's perfectly fine. He just needs to wake up, and then he can leave." Anthony replies, turning his head slightly to smile up at his friend.

Joven can't help but smile back at Anthony. It's nearly impossible to not smile when Anthony's involved; his happiness is contagious! Antohny quickly returns his gaze to their resting friend, smile still in place. Following Anthony's gaze, Joven's smile fades as he takes a closer look at his friend. Lasercorn seems to be resting peacefully, but something just doesn't feel right to Joven. It's almost as if there's something in the air, an unpleasant aura of sorts, which seems to be resonating from Lasercorn's unmoving form. Stranger still, this feeling, this aura, it feels familiar to him; it's as if he's felt it before not too long ago. Before he can contemplate it any further, a thought occurs to Joven.

"Did the nurse say how this happened?" He asks, mentally cursing himself for not asking such an obvious question earlier.

"To be honest, the nurse confessed that no one knows exactly what happened with David. Eventually the doctor ruled it to be a seizure, something about stress I think, but he's not epileptic. It's pretty confusing, but the doctor said this should be a one-time thing." Anthony explains, trying his best not to confuse Joven.

Convinced that he understands, Joven nods as he continues to stare down at Lasercorn. Once again, that unpleasant feeling from earlier resurfaces. This bothers Joven slightly as a feeling of déjà vu overtakes him. Antohny seems unaffected by the unpleasantness in the air, which also bothers Joven to no end. As Joven's about to ponder this further, Lasercorn's arm twitches. Eyes widening, Joven turns to Anthony who is looking back at him with a similar expression. A groan escapes Lasercorn's lips as his eyes slowly open. Brown eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of the room, taking in his surroundings.

"David?" Antohny asks, his voice just barely above a whisper.

"Anthony? Josh? Ow, my head…" Lasercorn says, reaching a hand up to rub at the back of his head.

"You ok, bud?" Joven asks, voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache, that's all." Lasercorn replies, smiling up at his friends.

The two men smile back at him, happy that he's finally awake. Joven's smile is short lived as a look of confusion sweeps over his face. Lasercorn notices this and immediately speaks up.

"Hey Josh, are you ok?" Lasercorn asks, frowning at his friend as he sits up on the hospital bed.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Joven lies, faking a smile in the hope that Lasercorn will buy it.

Reluctantly, Lasercorn gives in to Joven's lie and initiates small talk with Antohny. When he thinks no one is looking, the look of confusion returns to Joven's face.

'Where did it go? How did it vanish so suddenly? A feeling like that doesn't just up and leave like that; not that fast. Was I just imagining it? No way, it was too powerful of a feeling for me to have imagined it. Was it just my fear of losing David? That seems logical enough, but that déjà vu…'

"David?" A small voice asks from beside Joven.

Without his knowledge, Sohinki had suddenly wound up right beside Joven. With wide eyes, Lasercorn stares up at his boyfriend.

"Matt…" Lasercorn says, thoughts drifting as he slowly rises from the hospital bed.

Lasercorn slowly approaches Sohinki, stopping about a foot away from the smaller male. A silence passes over the room as the couple simply stare at one another, unsure of what to say in this particular moment. Tears fall from Sohinki's eyes as his emotions overwhelm him, and before a word can be said he flings himself at Lasercorn, wrapping his arms around him before sobbing into his chest. Lasercorn immediately reciprocates the action, holding tightly to his boyfriend's thin frame.

"I was so worried! I-I thought I lost you!" Sohinki manages through his tears.

Lasercorn doesn't reply, opting instead to tighten his grip on the sobbing male. Anthony smiles as he approaches Joven.

"Hey, let's give them some privacy." Antohny suggests, motioning toward the door.

Joven couldn't agree more. Approaching the door, Joven takes one last look at the couple as Anthony turns the doorknob. As he begins to follow Anthony out, Joven stops mid-step. Noticing his friend is no longer following him, Anthony turns to see Joven stopped in the doorway.

"Everything ok, Josh?" Anthony asks, confused and concerned as he notices an unfamiliar look flash across Joven's face.

"…Yeah. I'm fine." Joven replies, resuming his previous motion.

Closing the door gently, Joven catches up to Anthony. As the two leave the room, Antohny notices a change in Joven's mood. He's definitely tense, but Anthony can't understand what could be bothering his friend so badly. Joven said he was happy for Matt and David, and was willing to accept being just friends with Matt. Joven isn't a liar, but Anthony can't think of what else could possibly be bothering him. Frowning, Anthony walks on hoping Joven won't notice his frustration. Luckily for Anthony, Joven is too focused on other things to notice his surroundings.

'There it was again! I felt it! I knew I wasn't imagining things! I don't know what it is, but hopefully it's just a hospital thing. Yeah, that's probably it.'

As hopeful as Joven tries to be, he knows this feeling has nothing to do with the hospital. He's felt something similar before, and knows for sure it had nothing to do with a hospital visit. As hard as he tries to remember, it's as if there's a part of his brain that's blocking it off. Confused and frustrated with his lack of memory, Joven decides to let it go for now. Besides, the last thing he wants to do is make Anthony worry about him. As the two friends wait in the waiting room, Joven is left to hope that he can get this thing sorted out before it causes him and his friends more trouble.


	7. Lasercorn?

"Hell yeah!" Anthony exclaims from his seat beside Joven on the couch.

"Damn it, Anthony!" Flitz exclaims from his spot on the floor, seated on a comfortable beanbag chair, laughing as his Mii flies off the screen.

To celebrate Lasercorn's speedy recovery, those who were available went to Smosh HQ for a Smash Bros party. No filming whatsoever; just pizza, soda, and tons of brawling fun. Mari and Wes couldn't make it, Wes claiming to be feeling under the weather and Mari offering to stay with Wes to keep him company. Trying to hide his annoyance with Ryu, Flitz smirks as he is respawned into the arena. Flitz, Anthony, Sohinki, and Ian decided to start it off with a three stock, all items match. Sohinki is currently leading with no lives lost while Flitz trails behind with only one life remaining. Joven and Lasercorn decided to sit out the first round to enjoy some pizza and soda before beating the crap out of their friends

Looking out the corner of his eye, Joven can't help but worry about Lasercorn. His friend's usually happy smile is currently replaced with an uninterested expression, he hasn't shouted one bit of random nonsense this entire match, and even his bright blue eyes have turned to a dull hue. Logic is telling Joven that Lasercorn still has a bit of recovering to do, but something inside is telling him otherwise.

'That feeling from the hospital… It's back again. It's so familiar, but at the same time I can't remember why! If anything, it's his eyes that are bothering me more than anything. They're so dull. If I knew why that bothered me so much, I'd be pretty grateful.'

Finally noticing his friend's distress, Lasercorn makes eye contact with Joven while flashing him a small smile. As genuine as it looks, Joven senses no feeling whatsoever behind that smile. Not wanting to upset his friend, Joven weakly smiles back at him before turning his attention back to the television. Flitz and Ian have been eliminated, leaving Anthony and Sohinki to battle it out for first place, tied at one life each. Picking up a lightsaber, Anthony's Mii charges at Sohinki's Mii only to miss as Sohinki's Mii jumps directly over Anthony's Mii's head.

"Are you fucking serious?! That's cheap!" Anthony exclaims in frustration, his friends laughing at his outburst.

"He's gonna get ya, man!" Flitz taunts, playfully smacking Anthony's arm.

"Shut up!" Anthony yells in response, gaining more laughter from his audience.

Feeling eyes on him, Anthony uses his peripheral vision to search for the culprit. A sight blush forms on his face as Joven's frame appears in his line of sight. His focus on the game fades away as his thoughts become consumed by Joven.

'He was looking at me? Why was he looking at me? Is there something on my face? Does my shirt not go well with my jeans? …Does he like what he sees?'

As his thoughts run wild in his mind, Anthony fails to notice the sticky bomb that was previously thrown onto his Mii. Before Anthony has time to curse, the bomb detonates. The poor Mii rockets off the screen, leaving Sohinki's Mii to bask in glory of victory.

"Yes!" Sohinki cheers, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Nice one, babe." Lasercorn congratulates his boyfriend in a voice just barely about monotone.

Rising from his seat, Sohinki smiles at Lasercorn as he heads off to fill his rumbling stomach. Flitz, Ian, and Anthony soon follow his lead, leaving Joven and Lasercorn alone on separate ends of the couch. That feeling of worry from earlier resurfaces as Joven turns slightly to see a straight-faced Lasercorn with a full plate of pizza on his lap and a barely touched soda on the floor at his feet. Mustering all of his courage, Joven finally finds it in him to speak up.

"Are you alright, David?"

Looking up to meet Joven's eyes, Lasercorn replies in that same monotone voice as he did when congratulating Sohinki, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you've been so quiet today, and you've barely eaten. It's not like you to remain silent during a video game, or to barely touch your food." Joven explains in a soft tone.

Lasercorn stares down at his feet, embarrassed to have been caught so easily.

"I-I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate! I'm just worried about you, Dave! I-I-I-!" Joven is about to apologize as he is suddenly cut off by Lasercorn.

"It's ok, Josh. I know you mean well, but I just need some time to relax, ya know?" Lasercorn sends another seeming-but-not-really-genuine smile Joven's way, his dull-blue eyes staring directly into Joven's chocolatey-brown ones.

Once again, an unpleasant feeling creeps up Joven's spine as he's faced with those dull hues.

'Ugh! If only I could understand why this bothers me so much! Can't someone just give me a sign or something?!'

"Joven? Are you ok, buddy?" His friend's monotone voice forces him away from his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried. I know you say you just need to chill out and all, but that doesn't make me worry any less. Promise me you'll get better soon, buddy?" Joven asks, the hesitance in his voice painfully noticeable.

Lasercorn gives him a strange look before replying, "I'll try."

Sohinki, a slice of pizza in his hand, takes a seat between the two friends. He flashes a smile at Lasercorn, receiving a small smile in return.

"That's it?" Lasercorn teases, his voice slightly less monotone than earlier.

Sohinki seems to not notice the change in tone as he replies, "Yep. Gotta maintain this figure, you know."

Suddenly rising from his spot on the couch, Lasercorn leaves for a short time before returning with a glass of soda. The two males on the couch stare at their friend, slightly confused by this action. Handing it to Sohinki, he manages to smile down at the shorter male.

"I could've gotten that myself…" Sohinki mutters, his face turning a nice shade of crimson.

Instead of replying, Lasercorn stares down at his untouched plate of pizza. Horribly confused with his friend, Joven just stares at the television screen still displaying Sohinki's previous victory. Anthony returns and takes his seat between Sohinki and Joven, flashing a smile Joven's way that quickly turns to a frown as he sees the pained expression on his crush's face. When he knows he has Joven's attention, he mouths "Are you ok?" to which Joven doesn't reply. Reluctantly choosing to leave Joven alone for now, Anthony reaches for a controller that was abandoned in a spot wedged between himself and Joven. His face heats up drastically as his fingers brush those of a certain someone's. Immediately retracting his hand, Anthony refuses to meet the eye of the man sitting beside him. Joven, wearing a blush of his own, has the same attitude toward the situation. Sohinki attempts to hand his controller over to Lasercorn, who denies himself the pleasure of beating the crap out of his friends.

"Sorry. I'm just not in a brawling mood right now." Lasercorn apologizes, the monotone making it hard to tell if he actually is sorry.

"Wow. You must be feeling pretty rough to turn down Smash." Ian comments, laughing to himself.

"Are you sure you're ok, man?" Flitz asks from his spot beside Ian, the concern for his friend clear in his voice.

"I'm fine. Just a bit… Out of it right now." Lasercorn replies, flashing a weak smile Flitz's way.

Deciding to believe their friend, Flitz and Ian stare at the screen as they wait for Joven to select his Mii from the list. Laying back on the couch, Anthony feels something lightly tapping against his arm. Looking down, he sees Sohinki attempting to get Anthony's attention by tapping him with the Wii remote. When he knows he has Anthony's attention, Sohinki holds out the remote for his friend to take. Surprised by this, Anthony slowly takes the remote from Sohinki's light grip. Anthony selects his Mii from the list, beginning round two. Just as the round starts, Sohinki situates himself so he's as close to Lasercorn as possible. Resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, Sohinki smiles as he feels an arm wrap itself loosely around his midsection. Staring at the couple out the corner of his eye, an unpleasant feeling surrounds Joven. Joven hopes with all his might that he's wrong about Lasercorn, and that he's just being paranoid.


End file.
